Double the Fist, Double the Trouble
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Believing a ninja is needed to defeat a ninja, the Sorcerer frees Monkey Fist from his stone prison and sends him after Randy. By coincidence, Kim Possible happens to be in Norrisville, and both end up joining forces to stop this very shnasty sitch.
1. Exclusive Interview

In Norrisville, at the headquarters of McFist Industries, the villain was overseeing the transfer of his newest prize.

"Be careful with that thing, it cost me a lot to get it," McFist ordered his Robo-Apes, who were carrying it.

"I see you managed to obtain what I asked for," said the Sorcerer, his image having materialized in the building.

"Yeah I got it, I just don't see why you want it," McFist told him "it's just a lame old statue."

"This statue is the key to defeating the Ninja," the Sorcerer explained "which you have failed to do with all of your various robots."

"To be fair, that's Viceroy's fault," McFist replied.

"Hey!" an angry Viceroy snapped back.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," the Sorcerer told them "for I have decided that the best way to defeat a ninja is to use another ninja. And soon, I shall have the agent I need to rid myself of that troublesome hero once, and for all."

So saying, the Sorcerer activated his powers and released a cloud of stank at the statue. Slowly, the stone began to crack, until it fell away and a figure emerged.

"Finally, I am free!" he shouted, before noticing his location "um, where exactly am I?"

"Greetings Monkey Fist," the Sorcerer addressed him "welcome to the McFist Industries building here in Norrisville."

"I'm Hannibal McFist, owner and CEO," McFist said, extending his robot arm "please feel free to buy any of my fine products."

"I'm sure I wasn't freed from my stone prison to purchase items from a well dressed man," Monkey Fist commented.

"How perceptive you are," the Sorcerer told him "yes, I am need of someone with your 'unique' skills to help me eliminate a troublesome ninja."

"And if I decide not to help you?"

"Then you can go back to spending your days trapped in stone."

"With that incentive, how can I possibly refuse?" Monkey Fist replied "I'll deal with your ninja problem for you, but I shall need a few things."

"McFist and his company are at your disposal," the Sorcerer told him "whatever you require, he shall obtain for you."

"Fine then, let's get started," Monkey Fist said, addressing McFist "you, I don't suppose you have a training dojo around here?"

"No, but we do have a breakroom."

"I can see this will be difficult."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Norrisville High School, the ninja, Randy Cunningham, was unaware of the threat he would soon face.<p>

"Man Howard, you look more depressed than usual," he said.

"It's my sister," Howard Weinerman told him "she's got this special version of her show she's been working on and she will not shut up about it."

"What makes it so special?" Randy asked.

"I dunno, some big guest she managed to book," Howard replied "I don't who it is, but I'm sure they're a major shoob if they're gonna talk with Heidi."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Randy said "come on, we've got class."

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Theresa Fowler was walking with Debbie Kang.

"Debbie, I've decided that I'm finally going to do it," Theresa told her friend.

"That's great; do what?"

"Tell Randy how I feel about him," Theresa replied.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on; Randy? As in 'Randy Cunningham?'" Debbie asked.

"Is there another Randy in the school? Actually, don't answer that," Theresa replied.

"Seriously, why Randy?" Debbie wondered.

"I don't know, there's just something about him I like," Theresa replied "and when he sent me roses well, I knew he liked me too."

"You do realize if you date Randy you'll have to be around Howard, right?" Debbie asked.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Theresa told her.

Just then, Howard's sister Heidi appeared in front of them.

"Hello girls, I'm just giving you a heads up; my show today is not to be missed," she told them.

"I hope this is better than the time you interviewed Principal Slimovitz," Debbie said.

Heidi shuddered "yes, that was a disaster," the girl said "but I can assure you this one will be much better. I, Heidi Weinerman, have managed to book a very famous guest for today."

"Ooh, who is it?" Theresa asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll have to wait until the show itself," Heidi replied "but I promise you won't be disappointed."

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, a purple car containing Heidi's special guest pulled into the Norrisville High parking lot.<p>

As Kim Possible emerged from the car, she received a call on her cell phone. Reaching into her tan jeans, she flipped it open "hello?"

"KP, we've got a major crisis here," Ron's voice came from the other end "there are no Bueno Nacho restaurants anywhere in town!"

Kim sighed, "so not the drama Ron, we've gone to places with no Bueno Nacho before and you've totally dealt. Besides, it wouldn't kill you not to eat there once in a while."

"We don't know that Kim; I've eaten so much Mexican food, I think it's a part of me now."

"Ron, I'm sure you and Rufus can find another place to eat at that's as good as Bueno Nacho."

"As good as…are you hearing yourself?" Ron asked.

Kim sighed "look, you're an expert when it comes to restaurants , surely you can find somewhere around here that would be acceptable to you," she told him "now I'm going to do this interview, then I'll come and join you, okay?"

"Sure thing Kim," Ron said "see you later."

"Later, love ya," Kim added before hanging up her cell phone. Then she made her way to the doors.

"Wow, it's been a few months since I set foot in a high school," she mused "I hope it doesn't bring back too many painful memories."

* * *

><p>"Hello Norrisville High," Heidi began from the set of her interview show "I am pleased to announce that for this episode, I managed to book a very special guest. So I want all you students to give a big Norrisville High welcome to Kim Possible! Kim, may I just say that it's so bruce to have you on my show."<p>

"Thanks, I'm, um, bruce to be here too," Kim replied.

"So tell me Kim, what's it like being a world famous teen hero?"

"It can be rough at times, and sometimes cuts into your social life," Kim told her "but it has its' perks too. For example, if you regularly save the world, the credit card companies are willing to give you a lot of credit, which is great for me."

"You like to shop, huh?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, and sometimes the stuff I buy is ferociously expensive. I know I shouldn't spend so much, but if it costs a lot, that means it's good, right?"

"I totally agree with you," Heidi replied "Is there any advice you'd like to pass on to the kids watching out there?"

"Actually, yes," Kim said "I've been through high school, and trust me, it can be rough. But you just need to stick it out and things should work out great. Also, always avoid cafeteria food."

"That's great Kim, now I think my…" Heidi began.

"You may have heard that my motto is 'I can do anything,' but that could apply to any of you if you really try."

"Good advice, but now I think my watchers would like to know a little more about your personal life," Heidi chimed in "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Yeah, Ron Stoppable; he was my best friend since we were kids, and he's also my sidekick," Kim explained "how did you not know that?"

"You mean that weird blonde who always follows you and loses his pants?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Kim replied.

"Maybe it's not my place to say this, but it seems like someone like you could do way better," Heidi told her.

"Okay look, I came on this show because you sent an e-mail asking me to," Kim said, her tone slightly louder "and I figured I would just be asked to share my knowledge of high school. But if you're just going to grill me about my personal life, I so don't need to be here!" she added, getting up and storming off.

"Wait Kim, don't leave!" Heidi yelled "I can't interview Principal Slimovitz again!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at McFist Industries.<p>

"Viceroy, where are the Robo-Apes?" McFist asked "I've got a store opening in the mall and I need them."

"The new guy took them; said he was going to give them ninja training or something."

"That's actually not a bad idea," McFist said "how come you never thought of doing that?"

"I don't know how to program ninja moves into things, on account of, oh I don't know, not being a ninja!" Viceroy countered.

"And whose fault is that?"

* * *

><p>Next time, Monkey Fist attacks the school to draw out the ninja and Kim learns he's back, plus meets the legendary Norrisville Ninja.<p> 


	2. Attack at School

"Hey, nice interview today sis," Howard said to Heidi, as both were in the cafeteria "I don't think you've ever had a guest walk out on you before."

"Can it Howard!" Heidi told him "yes, there was some difficulty, but I caught up with Kim and we worked things out; I should have the rest of the interview tomorrow."

"I'll bet."

While Howard & Heidi continued their usual sibling rivalry, Randy looked around the table and noticed Theresa, who was sitting with them, seemed to be doing all she could to avoid looking at him.

"You okay Theresa?" he asked.

"Huh?" the girl asked "oh yes, fine, I've just got something on my mind, is all."

"It's not that test is Mrs. Driscoll's class, is it?"

"No," Theresa replied "it's kind of, well…I'd rather not say here."

"Hey everyone, a group of ninja robot apes is gathered outside!" Bucky yelled, as he ran into the room.

Immediately, the kids left the cafeteria to head outside and see what was going on.

"Robots? That means the ninja will almost certainly show up!" Heidi said happily "maybe I can get an exclusive interview with him."

Soon, most of the kids were gone, barring Randy & Howard.

"Dude, why would McFist send his Robo-Apes to the school?" Howard wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't plan to wait around and find out," Randy told him, as he retrieved his mask from his pocket "Ninja up!"

Now transformed into the ninja, Randy swung outside a cafeteria window and headed off to confront the apes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kim was outside the school unaware of the chaos that was going on.<p>

"I saw the interview didn't go so well," Wade commented from the Kimmunicator screen.

"Yeah, but I talked it over with Heidi, and I've agreed to a do over, as long as she refrains from asking any questions about my personal life," Kim told him.

"Speaking of, where is Ron?"

"He and Rufus have probably picked out a place to eat, I hope," she replied "I'm going to meet up with them soon, then we'll hit the mall. It's actually quite nice here, no wacko supervillains to deal with or anything."

It was then that Kim heard cheering and saw a large assemblage of the kids gathered nearby, watching something.

"Hold on Wade, something's going on and I want to see what it is," she told him, as she ran over.

"What's going on?" she asked the nearest person, a girl with purple hair.

"Oh, it's the ninja," Morgan replied in her usual disinterested voice "he's fighting some ninja robot apes or something."

Kim quickly made her way to the front of the crowd and saw a ninja kid battling what did appear to be a robotic gorilla wearing a black ninja outfit and wielding a sword.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," she said.

"Ninja slice!" Randy said, cutting the Robo-Ape in two, then dodging one that tried to stab him with a naganita.

"Giving the Robo-Apes training and ninja weapons, I have to hand it to McFist, it's made them harder to beat,' he said, dodging another attempt from the weapon "but not that hard; ninja cold balls!" he said, tossing one of the projectiles at the ape and freezing it.

"So, what's the sitch with the ninja?" Kim asked.

"How should I know? You think I know who the ninja is, cause I don't?" a nervous Howard replied.

"Didn't say that you did,' Kim said, raising her eyebrow in suspicsion.

"Good because... oh man, look over there!" Howard yelled. When Kim turned her head, the fat kid ran off.

"Okay, that was a little weird," she commented.

"Yeah, my brother has always been kind of a freak," Heidi told her.

"So Heidi, what's up with the ninja?" Kim asked.

"Oh he's the protector of the city; he's always fighting some kind of weird monster or something," Heidi explained "like you, actually, but with not as fashionable clothes."

"Ninja chain whip!" Randy said, using the weapon to decapitate another Robo-Ape, whose head flew through the air and landed on Principal Slimovitz's car.

"My car!" Slimovitz yelled.

Two more came at him with nunchucks, but he used his ninja Air Fist to shake them over. Once they were all destroyed, the kids began to applaud him.

"Thank you students of Norrisville High," he replied "please no applause; okay, you can applaud a little."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to know who he really is," a gushing Heidi said "I bet he's really handsome under that mask."

"And now, I must go," Randy told them "smoke bomb" he added, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After he left, most of the kids went back into school. Randy meanwhile, certain no one was watching, transformed back to normal and approached the group that was left.

"Hey gang, what happened?"

"Where were you Andy? The ninja just destroyed a bunch of robots," Heidi told him "I wish I could interview him on my show. Gasp! If I could interview him and Kim Possible, I would have my highest ratings ever! I'll just talk it over with Kim and…hey, where'd she go?"

Kim had in fact, gotten into the Sloth and was leaving the high school parking lot, but not before she turned her attention to the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, get me everything you can find on the Norrisville Ninja," she said.

* * *

><p>Unknown to any of them, back at McFist Industries, McFist and company had watched everything unfold on a series of monitors.<p>

"That was a perfectly good waste of Robo-Apes," Viceroy complained.

"Perhaps, but my plan worked as I had hoped," Monkey Fist told them "thanks to the hidden cameras you installed on them, I have had a chance to see the ninja in action, to see what he can do. And now that I have," he added "I can destroy him. However, I will need some equipment and another group of Robo-Apes."

"You heard him Viceroy, get to work," McFist ordered.

"I so better get overtime for this," Viceroy said as he headed to his lab.

* * *

><p>Next time, Monkey Fist faces the ninja, but Kim shows up to help and both heroes meet face to face.<p> 


	3. Ninja vs Monkey Ninja

"Robot ninja apes? Now I'm glad I didn't come" Ron commented.

He and Rufus were at a local burger place in Norrisville, Kim had just joined them moments earlier and related what happened.

"I might have been able to handle them on my own, but it was lucky that ninja guy was there," she commented.

"I'd totally like to meet that guy KP," Ron said "maybe he could help me improve my mad kung-fu skills" he added, before doing a series of karate-like chops. Rufus stopped his chewing on a French fry to imitate his master.

"You certainly need all the help you can get," Kim replied playfully, moments before the Kimmunicator sounded its' signature beeps "go Wade."

"I looked up the ninja like you said, but there's virtually nothing about him," Wade said "however, my research has indicated he's been around for at least 800 years."

"The ninja I talked to today was most definitely a teenager; he's pretty well preserved for an 800 year old."

"Maybe he's discovered the fountain of youth?" Ron suggested "how cool would that be? We'd never grow old, and you could keep your youthful figure forever," he added, now noticing that Kim was looking at him angrily "um, not that you need it, because you're always so beautiful."

"I'm gonna let that one pass," Kim told him, then turned her attention back to the Kimmunicator "Wade, keep looking into this ninja sitch, and report to me if you find anything else."

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do for now; go shopping."

* * *

><p>Not too long after, Howard &amp; Randy were chilling at Greg's Game Hole, their favorite hangout.<p>

"One thing still bothers me," Randy said "McFist never gave his Robo-Apes ninja training and weapons before, why start now?"

"Jeez you're worried about nothing Cunningham," Howard told him "you trashed the robots, what difference does it make?"

"I'm just trying to make sure that McFist doesn't have another little surprise waiting for me," Randy told his pal.

And indeed, at that moment, another little "surprise" was being setting up, as Monkey Fist and a group of Robo-Apes gathered outside.

"This seems like a place where a significant number of teens would gather," the simian fiend commented "therefore it's the perfect place to attack to draw out the ninja. Robo-Ape ninjas, attack! That really just doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

Moments later, the Robo-Apes crashed through the wall of the building, scaring off most of the patrons.

"Ah man, not here!" Randy said "Howard, get to safety, I'll deal with these robo rejects."

Making sure no one was watching, Randy pulled out his ninja mask "Ninja up!"

"Okay, you robo dweebs have gone too far this time," Randy told them "ninja slice, ninja slice!" he added, easily cleaving two of them in half "this is too easy, why couldn't I have a challenge?" he wondered, right before a blast of electricity knocked him into the wall.

"Anybody get the number of that lightning bolt?" he asked groggily, only to see what appeared to be a humanoid monkey approach him.

"So, the Norrisville Ninja, at last we meet," Monkey Fist said "I feel almost bad about having to destroy you. The key word being 'almost.'"

"I don't know who you are banana brain, but you're going down; smoke bomb!" Randy said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, allowing him to sneak up behind Monkey Fist.

Unfortunately, the simian villain anticipated that, and delivered a powerful kick, sending Randy skidding across the floor.

"Really, this has been fun, but I do have a job to do," Monkey Fist said, before aiming his sword at Randy and firing a blast from it. Randy managed to avoid it, but it destroyed one of the arcade machines.

"No! It was so young!" Howard cried out.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," Randy said, avoiding another blast from Monkey Fist.

"No way cunning…ninja guy," Howard said, careful not to reveal his friend's true identity "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes, let him stay," Monkey Fist added "he can spread the word of your defeat."

Suddenly a pair of Robo-Apes grabbed Howard by his arms, holding him in place.

"Drop him!" Randy ordered.

"He's not the one you should be concerned with," Monkey Fist replied, firing another electric blast from his sword, which Randy again dodged.

"You're not the only one who can use a little lightning; ninja electro balls!" Randy said, tossing the spheres at Monkey Fist, which promptly emitted light. "Whoops, looks like those were the glowing balls; I really need to label these things."

"A word of advice; it might be better if you didn't shout out what you were going to do before you do it," Monkey Fist said "not that it'll do you any good in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>While was going on, Kim and co were driving down the streets, on their way to the mall.<p>

"You know, I never did bother to check out all the businesses around here," Ron said " not bad, looks like your typical small town…oh check it out, 'Greg's Game Hole!' Can we stop there KP, can we please?"

"Ron, we don't have time to go to an arcade," Kim told him, but saw him giving her puppy dog eyes. "no no, don't you even think about it!" she told him, then looked down and saw that Rufus was doing the same "ugh, undone by my own move. Okay, fine, but only for a few minutes!"

Ron & Rufus both cheered as Kim pulled the Sloth into the parking lot, only to notice the front of the building was smashed in.

"Ah man, looks like the place is closed for repairs," Ron whined.

"Bummer," Rufus added.

"I don't like this, something doesn't seem right," Kim said, "we'd better check this out. Luckily, I keep a set of mission clothes in the trunk."

"I didn't know that."

"Hey, after all the times we've needed to fight crime on our vacation, I figured I'd better be prepared," Kim told him "now suit up."

* * *

><p>Back inside, Randy had decided to fight Monkey Fist with his own skills, but could barely keep up with the villain's Monkey Kung Fu.<p>

"Man, you're good," he commented.

"But of course," Monkey Fist said, delivering a kick to Randy's chest that knocked him aside. Before he had a chance to move, some Robo-Apes quickly surrounded and grabbed him.

"And now Norrisville Ninja, say goodbye!" Monkey Fist said, raising his sword.

"Forget it, banana breath."

"Honestly now, just because I'm part monkey doesn't mean I eat bananas," Monkey Fist told him "I will admit, I do enjoy the occasional one for breakfast, but they're not all I eat. Now then, I believe you were about to die."

"Okay, what's going on here?" the villain heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" he said, turning around to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"Monkey Fist? No way!" Kim said, shocked "what's the sitch? Last time I checked, you were moonlighting as a lawn ornament."

"Things change Possible," Monkey Fist explained "your continued existence, for example. Robo-Ape ninjas, attack! Still doesn't sound right."

The Robo-Apes dropped Howard and Randy and began to advance on the teen heroes.

"Um Kim, anything you have to help us would be greatly appreciated," Ron said nervously.

"Wade, do you have anything that can disable robots?" Kim asked.

"Oh sure, lots of stuff."

"And do I have any of them with me?"

"Um, no," Wade replied "but I can send you one if you want."

"Not unless you can send it yesterday," Kim said, moments before a Robo-Ape fist nearly slammed her "you know what, I'll think of something."

While Kim avoided one of the apes, Ron was confronted by two wielding a naginata and nunchuks.

"Robot apes with ninja weapons? That is sick and wrong!" he exclaimed, dodging the weapons.

"This is truly an unexpected delight; not only will I take care of that ninja, but I shall have the pleasure of wiping out my arch-enemies as well!" Monkey Fist said with glee.

"Don't brag just yet Monkey Fist," Kim said, flipping over one of the Robo-Apes and rushing him. Monkey Fist responded by blasting her with his sword, which caused her to drop to the ground to avoid it.

"Okay, time out. Since when do you use a electric firing sword?"

"I agree, technology isn't really my thing, but my current allies are very tech savvy," he explained "however it does have its' advantages, as you've seen with my new ninja warriors."

"Smoke bomb!"

Randy lobbed the projectile right at the simian villain, causing him to lose his sight from the smoke.

"Ninja cold balls!" he shouted, tossing the projectiles at the Robo-Apes, freezing them "good thing I got the right ones this time," he commented before turning to Kim "come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," Randy told her.

"Works for me," Kim replied and followed him outside, followed by Ron & Rufus.

"Hey, wait up!" Howard yelled, as he ran out too.

By then the smoke had cleared and Monkey Fist noticed his prey were gone.

"After them you mechanical fools!" he shouted to the remaining Robo-Apes, who headed out to get them.

"Smoke bomb, smoke bomb, smoke bomb!" Randy threw several of them to the ground to blind the Robo-Apes as he and Howard piled into the Sloth "quick, drive."

"Uh, my car, remember?" Kim reminded him, but nonetheless gunned the engine and pulled away, just as the smoke cleared.

"This isn't over Possible!" Monkey Fist yelled as they drove away "I'll destroy the ninja and you as well!"

"Okay, does somebody want to tell me what the heck is going on here?" Kim asked "who are you and what does Monkey Fist want with you?"

"Yeah, and how come he's not a statue anymore?" Ron wondered.

"You got me, I've never seen that guy before in my life," Randy told her "but if he's working with the Robo-Apes, then I suspect McFist is involved."

"McFist? Start spilling ninja boy," Kim said.

So Randy explained about McFist and how he regularly foils his evil plans.

"The corporate dude turns out to be evil? I'm not surprised," Ron commented "have we ever met a businessman who was nice?"

"Probably a few," Kim told him "anyway, now we know where Monkey Fist is getting his new toys. We need to stop and make a plan; you don't happen to have a secret base or something, do you?"

"Sort of," Randy told them.

* * *

><p>Next time, Kim &amp; Ron learn the true identity of the mysterious Ninja and Kim finally gets to go to the mall.<p> 


	4. Randy's secret revealed

"Looks like a normal suburban house to me," Ron said, as they pulled up to the Cunningham house "so, is the ninja headquarters under it, or…?"

"Okay, before we go in, I'm going to show you something, and you have to promise me not to tell anyone," Randy replied, ignoring Ron's query.

"I swear dude," Ron told him.

"No prob," Kim added.

Randy pulled off his ninja mask and reverted back to his normal self.

"The ninja's a teenager, badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"Cunningham, what the cheese are you thinking?!" Howard asked.

"Cheese!" Rufus said excitedly, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"It's cool, I'm sure I can trust them," Randy said "can't I?"

"Absolutely," Kim told "I promise not to tell anyone, provided you fill us in on the whole ninja sitch."

"'Sitch?' What kind of a wonk word is that?" Howard asked.

Soon the four teens found themselves in Randy's room, where he explained all about the Ninja and everything associated with it.

"You'd think this would surprise me, but after attending a secret ninja school, I've pretty much seen it all," Ron commented.

"Oh yeah," Rufus added.

"I thought I could handle that Monkey guy, but he's like nothing I've ever faced," Randy continued "and with that lightning sword of his, I'm at an even bigger disadvantage."

"Not to worry, Ron and I have beaten Monkey Fist in the past and we'll do so again," Kim told him "I'll have Wade obtain us some schematics from the McFist building, then we'll go over there and make Fist wish he'd stayed a statue."

"Do we have to go right now KP?" Ron asked "Randy offered to let me play a round of Gravepuncher. I don't know what it is, but it sounds awesome."

"Fine, play your game," Kim told him "I've been wanting to do some shopping since we got here, so I guess I might as well go now. But when I get back, we are so dealing with the bad guys."

"Sure, no problem," Ron said, not even noticing her "love you."

"Love you too," Kim said, before leaving.

"Dude, I don't know how you managed to score a hot chick like that, but my hat's off to you," Howard said "do you think you could give me some pointers?"

"Well, you can't teach the kind of animal magnetism I possess,' Ron said confidentally, as Rufus simply rolled his tiny eyes "but I can tell you that it helps if you're friends with her for a long time first."

"Eh, that seems like way too much work," Howard replied.

* * *

><p>About 10 or so minutes later, Kim arrived at the local Norrisville shopping mall to look for some clothes.<p>

"All they have are these McTops," she commented, scanning the clothes rack "I mean, I wasn't expecting Club Banana, but seriously."

"Pardon me, but do you know if they have any other different clothes here?" she asked a purple-haired young girl.

"Oh, I don't work here," Theresa replied "but I believe all the clothes sold here are made by McFist Industries."

"Great, he not only teams up with Monkey Fist, he also produces totally lame clothing," Kim said "I'm seriously beginning to dislike this guy."

"What was that?"

"Never mind," Kim replied.

"Hey, aren't you Kim Possible? I saw you on Heidi's web show earlier today."

"Oh yeah, not my finest hour," Kim recalled "but I am planning to reshoot the episode tomorrow."

"I just wanted to say, I liked all that stuff you said about doing anything, like you," Theresa told her.

"Thanks, I'm glad some people took that to heart."

"I wish I could be like you, but I'm not tough or strong," Theresa added, bowing her head in sadness.

"You don't need to be tough to be like me," Kim told her "but you shouldn't try to copy somebody else either; believe me, I speak from personal experience."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, uh…"

"Theresa Fowler."

"Nice to meet you Theresa" Kim replied, shaking the girl's hand "too bad I won't be staying here long, we could hang out more."

Just then, both girls heard a massive CRASH! and turned to the source, noticing Monkey Fist and a band of his ninja Robo-Apes standing in the ruins of the wall.

"I guess it's true what they say, you really can find anything at the mall," Monkey Fist said wickedly as the two girls looked on.

* * *

><p>Next time, Ron &amp; Randy must launch an attack on McFist Industries to retrieve Kim &amp; Theresa, and Monkey Fist learns a secret about his old foe.<p> 


End file.
